The Rivalry of the Female Angel and Devil
by Tache
Summary: All LadyDevimon had ever wanted was to battle her rival without any interference. Unfortunately she had never gotten it. Now with Ogremon's help will she finally get the rival battle she had always dreamed of?


**Thanks to crestoflight3 for betaing reading this story.**

**For those wondering what year this story takes place in, I did't have any specific year in mind when I wrote this. Just say sometime between 2004 and 2006.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rivalry of the Female Angel and Devil<strong>

"Haouken!" A dark ball of energy shot across a cliff towards its target, only to be stopped when it was sliced in half by a sword. The owner of the said sword glared at his attacker, who was currently swinging his club over his head.

"Today we finish this, Leomon," his attacker, Ogremon, called out to him. He then jumped into the air towards Leomon, raising his club over his head. As he landed, he swung his club down at his rival. Leomon swiftly raised his sword to block the blow. He then thrust his sword forward to back Ogremon up.

"If this is what you want so badly, Ogremon, then so be it. Juouken!" Energy shot from his fist in the shape of a lion's head and traveled towards Ogremon, who let out a laugh.

"So glad you agree. Haouken!" Ogremon shot another ball of dark energy from his fist at the approaching attack. The two attacks collided in midair and disintegrated. The two rivals raised their weapons in front of them as they prepared for battle.

Unbeknownst to the two battling rivals, they were being watched. High upon a cliff stood a dark female digimon surrounded by bats. Her name was LadyDevimon. As she watched the battle she could not help but feel envious. These two were free to battle their rival without interference whenever they wanted. She scowled as she remembered past memories of her battles with her rival. They had only fought twice, and both times her rival's friends had interfered. One could say they had battled three times, but LadyDevimon refused to count that battle with the jogress evolution her rival did with that stupid bird. In her opinion, that had been worse than if all her rival's friends had interfered at the same time. It did not even feel like a rival battle to her, since her rival was an angel, not a bizarre cross between a bird and a cat.

With this in mind, LadyDevimon growled at the two rivals battling bellow her. "If I can't enjoy such a battle with my rival," she said as she flew from her spot on the cliff, "then no one can as long as I'm around. Darkness Wave!" Countless bats flew from her towards the two battling rivals. Leomon looked at as he heard something approaching to see the bats.

"Juouken!" He fired his attack at the bats, causing them to disintegrate. With the bats out of the way he growled at LadyDevimon. By now Ogremon had noticed her as well and was not happy.

"Hey lady, what's the big idea interrupting our fight like that?" he asked her angrily.

"What are you doing here, LadyDevimon?" Leomon asked her.

"Oh, nothing really," the female fallen angel answered. "I was just watching the two of you battle, when memories of always being interrupted whenever I would fight with my rival surfaced. I figured if I can't fight my own rival without interruption, then why should you guys?"

"You got some nerve there, lady. If you weren't a perfect level Digimon, I'd bash your head in for being so selfish." Ogremon slammed his club into the ground, creating a small hole, to demonstrate what he was saying. Leomon growled at LadyDevimon. He too wanted to teach her a lesson, but knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her. Right now he was rather pissed he had lost the ability to evolve into SaberLeomon when he was reborn. He almost did feel like chancing fate and fighting her anyway, but he didn't want to put Ogremon through watching him die again to another's hand. With that in mind he turned to his rival.

"I'm sorry, Ogremon, but it looks like our battle is over for today." With his apology done, he left the two virus digimon on the cliff.

"Hey, wait!" Ogremon called out, but it was too late. Pissed he turned back to LadyDevimon. "Damn it lady, what the hell could have happened in the past to make you want to interrupt our battle so badly?"

"Do you really want to know?" LadyDevimon asked him.

"Of course I want to know," Ogremon told her as he raised his club into the air. "My battle was interrupted and I want to know why." The female fallen angel smirked at him.

"Very well then." She said, "It all started back when I was working for Piemon-sama. I was given the task of greeting the Chosen Children once they arrived at the top of Spiral Mountain. They all evolved to fight me and most of them were dull to fight. However, one of them evolved into Angewomon, and the second her arrow grazed me I knew we were destined to fight, and fight we did. I was having such a wonderful time and I almost beat her, but then AtlurKabuterimon got in the way and allowed her to defeat me." She growled at the memory. She had been so close to victory against her rival that time, but losing was not what pissed her off so much. It would have been better if Angewomon had made a comeback on her own and defeated her. That she would have been able to accept.

"So one bug got in the way. What's the big deal?" Ogremon asked her, completely missing the point.

"Well would you like it if someone stepped in the way right as you were about to deliver the finishing blow to Leomon?" the fallen angel asked him. Ogremon thought about this.

"Come to think of it, no, I wouldn't. Now I can see why you're so upset," he commented.

"Anyways," LadyDevimon continued, "when I was reborn I joined Demon's army and invaded the real world. There I met up with my rival again. Unfortunately before our battle could really start, a few of her friends showed up in their perfect levels and I knew they would cause major interference so I left hoping we could continue our fight later one-on-one. Well I guess we did, but instead of evolving into Angewomon, she jogressed evolved with that stupid bird. I was so pissed I couldn't fight Angewomon. I even took a hostage hoping she would get the message, but no. Then that bird's stupid partner whacked me with a skateboard so I decided to take my frustration out on her, but while my back was turned, Silphymon got me." After hearing this, Ogremon slammed his club against the ground.

"You're right, that is an outrage," he voiced his opinion. "Such a violation of a rival battle should not be allowed."

"Well, I'm glad you see my point, but what are you going to do about it," LadyDevimon asked her.

"I'll help you get that proper rival battle you deserve. I swear it on my honor." Ogremon told her, "I mean it."

It was two in the afternoon in Japan. Miyako Inoue was walking down the streets of Odaiba with her digimon partner, Hawkmon. The two of them were currently heading home after a lunch date they had with Ken and Wormmon. Hawkmon rubbed his stomach as he walked.

"Man,that was a good lunch. I hope Ken invites us out again, he said, wanting to eat more of the delicious food he had that afternoon. Miyako nodded, with other things on her mind.

"Ya, if this keeps up maybe Ken will ask me to marry him," she said, deep in one of her daydreams. Hawkmon let out a snort at his partner's delusion.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," he told her. Angrily, Miyako turned to him.

"Just what are you trying to say, Hawkmon?" she demanded of him. Before Hawkmon could answer her however, he sensed something.

As he glared into the direction he sensed it from, he said, "Miyako, there's a digimon nearby." Miyako let out a gasp as she two turned in the direction he was facing.

"Are you sure, Hawkmon? Maybe you are just imagining things," she inquired.

"No, I'm sure there is a digimon following us," he told her.

"Well, maybe it's just someone else's partner," she suggested. After all, the whole world now knew about the digimon. More and more people every day were getting their own partner digimon. It was no longer uncommon to see a digimon in Tokyo.

"This one feels untamed," Hawkmon said.

"Well, maybe it just hasn't found its partner yet," Miyako threw out another suggestion, not wanting to believe that she might have to fight again.

"Miyako, I think it may be best if I armor evolved," Hawkmon told her. With a sigh, Miyako nodded.

"Digimental up!" she cried out.

"Hawkmon Armor Evolve!" Hawkmon cried out as his spun around beside the Digimental of Purity. The two met and burst into light. When the light faded he was in his new form that resembled a ninja. "Bursting Purity, Shurimon!"

"Alright, now go get this digimon stalker!" Miyako cried out. Shurimon leapt into the air and scanned around for the digimon he sensed. Finally he spotted what he was looking for on top of a tall building.

"Kusanagi!" He threw the star on his back at the digimon, causing it to jump off the building and land in front of Miyako.

"Huh, it's Ogremon!" Miyako pointed out when she saw the digimon.

"Yes, it is I," Ogremon responded as Shurimon landed between him and Miyako.

"What do you want?" Miyako asked him in a rather angry voice.

"Just him," Ogremon answered, pointing at Shurimon. Miyako let out a gasp while Shurimon just raised his stars.

"Just what business do you have with me?" he asked his foe.

"I need you to come with me," Ogremon told him.

"And what if I don't want to?" Shurimon responded.

"Then I'll just have to force you." Ogremon charged at the ninja digimon with his club raised. Shurimon jumped out of the way just as Ogremon swung it done, smashing the pavement where he once stood.

"Shurimon," Miyako cried out in concern for her partner, "I think it would be best if you evolved into Aquilamon for this fight." With a nod, Shurimon glowed green and sent the Digimental back to Miyako, returning to Hawkmon. Soon after, he began to glow again.

"Hawkmon Evolve!" He cried out as he spun around and with a flash he was his new form which resembled an eagle with horns. "Aquilamon!"

Aquilamon dived down at Ogremon. "Glide Horn!" Ogremon stepped aside to avoid the attack. Aquilamon flew up to avoid smashing into the ground, leaving him temporarily vulnerable. Ogremon took this opportunity.

"Haouken!" He unleashed the dark energy from his fist, sending it crashing into Aquilamon's exposed stomach.

"Aquilamon!" Miyako cried out in concern. All she could do was watch in horror as Ogremon jumped up and slammed his club into Aquilamon, sending the bird crashing to the ground. After he hit the ground, Aquilamon glowed and reverted to Hawkmon. Miyako ran to his side as fast as she could, but before she could reach him, Ogremon scooped him up. "You put him down right now!" She ordered.

Ogremon turned to her, pulling out a piece of paper. Without hesitation he threw that paper at her. "If you want him back, give that to Tailmon. Have her follow the instructions written on that paper and you'll get to see Hawkmon again." After saying that, Ogremon ran away with Hawkmon. Miyako tried to follow him, but he was too fast for her. Defeated, she made her way towards the Yagami residence. She ran the entire way there since she didn't want to waste time. Who knows what horrible things Ogremon might do to Hawkmon in the time she took delivering his message to Tailmon? When she arrived, she rang the doorbell. Mrs. Yagami answered soon after.

"Hello Miyako," she greeted when she saw who was there, "Are you here to see Hikari?"

"Yes, I am," Miyako told her, looking at the floor. She was currently holding back tears. Mrs. Yagami didn't notice this and nodded. With a smile on her face, she led Miyako in the apartment.

"Hikari, Miyako is here to see you." She told her daughter who was currently watching TV with Tailmon. Upon hearing her friend was there, Hikari turned around.

"Hey, Miyako, what's up?" She greeted, but noticing how bad her friend currently looked. She looked around and noticed something was missing. "Hum, where's Hawkmon?" Upon hearing that name, Miyako could no longer hold back and fell to the floor crying. Quickly Hikari went over to comfort her. Wanting to know what all the commotion was, Taichi stepped out of his room, followed by Koushiro who had come over to help Taichi install a new program onto his computer. Agumon and Tentomon also joined them.

"H-Hawkmon..." Miyako got out through the tears, "H-he was k-kidnapped." Everyone gasped.

"What? By who?" Taichi demanded to know, with his fisted raised. He wouldn't stand for anyone messing around with his friends like this. He would give this kidnapper a piece of his mind when he found them.

"O-Ogremon." Miyako stuttered still crying, "H-he appeared before us and beat A-Aquilamon. H-he then t-took H-Hawkmon and gave me t-this p-paper. H-he said i-if I-I wanted t-to see him a-again, to d-deliver t-this to T-Tailmon." She held up the paper she had crunched in her right hand for Tailmon to take. Tailmon took the paper.

"Letter of Challenge," she read off the paper.

"Letter of challenge?" Taichi asked confused. "I didn't know you had a history with Ogremon."

"I don't," Tailmon told him. She too was confused by this. She had not spent much time around Ogremon over the years to make him want to challenge her. She couldn't remember ever having done anything to offend him. Wanting to know more, she unfolded the paper and continued reading, "Meet me in the Digital World in Death Valley."

"Well I guess if we want to rescue Hawkmon, we're going to have to go to Death Valley," Koushiro concluded. With a nod, everyone followed him into Taichi's room and waited for him to bring up the digital gate to Death Valley. Miyako fidgeted as she waited. She couldn't help but imagine all the horrible things Ogremon could be doing to Hawkmon right now. While it didn't take Koushiro that long to bring up the gate, it was longer then she liked.

"Alright, it's up. Now all we need is someone to open it," Koushiro said as he turned to the group. Impatiently, Miyako pushed him out of the way and held out her D-3.

"Digital Gate, open!" she commanded and was sucked through the gate. The rest soon followed. When they arrived at Death Valley Hikari looked around. It looked the same as it did last time she was here when Ken was still the Digimon Kaiser. They had come here to destroy a Dark Tower, only to be captured. Ken had had Bakemon impersonate them in order to trick Daisuke. It was soon after that Daisuke learned that Ken was the Digimon Kaiser.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako called out as she looked around. There was no sign of Hawkmon or Ogremon for as far as she could see. "How do we find them?" Koushiro smiled, having come up with a solution to this a while ago.

"Now would be a good time for you to use that program I installed on your D-Terminal." he told her. Miyako smiled, as she remembered that Koushiro had designed a program that would locate their digimon. With that in mind she pulled out her D-Terminal and attached her D-3 to it. After bringing up the program, a dot appeared on the screen. With a big smile on her face, Miyako pointed in the direction the dot indicated.

"He's over in this direction," she told the others and ran off. The others chased after her. It wasn't too long before they finally found Ogremon, guarding a cage holding a tied up Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako cried out. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, besides the fact that I'm tied up and locked in this cage," Hawkmon answered her. Angrily, Miyako turned to Ogremon.

"You let him go right now or else!" she commanded.

"Not until business is taken care of," Ogremon told her. Tailmon stepped forwards with her paw raised.

"Ogremon, I don't know what business you could possibly have with me, but if it's the only way to save Hawkmon, I'll fight you," she told him, preparing for battle. Ogremon let out a laugh.

"Oh, I don't want to fight you," he told her. This surprised everyone.

"You don't?" Tailmon asked, stunned. Ogremon nodded."But then why did you send me this letter of challenge?" Tailmon held up the letter she had received.

"That letter isn't from me, it's from her." Ogremon pointed up. Tailmon gasped when she saw who he was pointing at.

"LadyDevimon!" she cried out in shock. With a laugh, LadyDevimon landed before her.

"How good of you to come," the fallen angel said, greeting her.

"So you're behind all this. It's all starting to make some sense," Tailmon growled at her.

"Is it now?" LadyDevimon asked with a laugh.

"What is it you want?" Tailmon asked her.

"I thought I made that clear in my letter." The fallen angel told her, "I want to fight you. Now I suggest you evolve into Angewomon right now if you don't want me to kill that bird over there." Tailmon nodded. It was a good thing the crests had been returned shortly after Oikawa's sacrifice restored the Digital World's balance.

"Tailmon Super Evolve!" She cried out. He body glowed pink as she grew a few feet into a humanoid form. Her tail was reabsorbed and her ears shifted to the side of her head. Eight wings grew on her back and her gloves came off of her hands, the left one being replaced by a long white glove. Finally a shield covered her eyes. "Angewomon!"

After her evolution was finished, Angewomon glared in LadyDevimon's direction, despite her eyes being covered. "I did what you wanted me to. Now let Hawkmon go," she ordered her rival, who just laughed at this.

"Let him go? I will, but only after we've fought to the death," the female fallen angel told her. Miyako gasped when she heard this plan. She still was uneasy about the idea of killing digimon, plus there was the added worry that her friend's digimon might die just to save Hawkmon. Sensing her worry, Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miyako, Angewomon will be alright," she told her.

"Anyways," LadyDevimon continued, "If I did let him out now, you might just decide to mock me again by jogress evolving with him again. I won't allow that to happen."

"So that's why you kidnapped Hawkmon." Angewomon now fully understood. She too had wanted to fight LadyDevimon as Angewomon last time, but due to the circumstances couldn't. "Listen, LadyDevimon, I did want to fight you as Angewomon, but had lost my ability to evolve to this form back then. Jogress evolving to Silphymon was the only way I was able to fight you then."

"Liar, you were Angewomon earlier that day. You just wanted to mock me." LadyDevimon accused. Annoyed, Angewomon walked over to her rival and slapped her hard across the face.

"I am not a liar. I was only able to evolve to Angewomon at that time because of Qinglongmon's power, which I lost later that day. If I had still had it, I would have fought you as Angewomon," she told her in a stern voice. Glaring at the angel, LadyDevimon returned the slap she had received.

Taichi gritted his teeth together as he watched from the sidelines. "Yicks, they're at it again." The memories of the battle they had on the top of Spiral Mountains were still fresh in his memories like it had happened yesterday.

"Oh no, I don't want to get involved in one of their fights again. I still worry that I have a scar on my shell from that first fight," Tentomon said.

Back on the battle field, the two female digimon were currently staring each other down. "Well, no time like the present, let's get this battle started." LadyDevimon flew into the air. Angewomon followed her. There were another few moments of just them glaring at each other, when finally Angewomon made a move.

"Holy Arrow!" She fired off her arrow towards LadyDevimon, who dodged the attack. The fallen angel flew towards the angel with her claws brandished. Angewomon leaned back out of the reach of her claw. When it was safe she leaned back in and delivered a powerful slap. LadyDevimon slapped her back and they had a slapping war for a few moments. It ended when Angewomon mixed things up and threw an uppercut into LadyDevimon's stomach. LadyDevimon recovered from this rather quickly, bringing her claw down on the angel's head, knocking her head down. The fallen angel took this opportunity to grab her rival's hair and start swinging her around by it. Angewomon let out a scream of pain.

Back on the ground, Koushiro was watching with an odd look on his face. "Well this certainly brings back memories..." he commented. Taichi had the same look on his face as he too watched.

"Ya, it certainly does..." he agreed.

"Please don't make me get involved again," Tentomon pleaded with fear in his voice.

"Wow, those two really seem to hate each other," Miyako commented, having not had the opportunity to really see the two of them fight before.

Finally, LadyDevimon let go of Angewomon's hair, sending the angel flying into the ground.

"Angewomon, are you alright?" Hikari asked as she ran to check on her digimon. Agumon gritted his teeth together.

"That's it. I'm going to warp evolve into WarGreymon and turn LadyDevimon into toast." He said, "Taichi." Taichi raised his digivice, but was interrupted.

"Don't interfere!" Came Angewomon's voice from the small crater she had created when she crashed into the ground. Slowly she struggled back onto her feet, "This is between me and her." Agumon watched her sadly. He couldn't stand to see someone he had come to see almost as a sister over these years to get beaten up like this.

"But how can you possibly win in this state?" he asked her.

"I'll find a way; besides, I think part of the reason she's so mad is due to the fact that I kept getting help every time we fought in the past," Angewomon told him.

"But at this rate you'll die!" Agumon cried out. Ogremon let out a snort when he heard this. This angered Agumon. "Excuse me, but do you find something funny about this?"

"No, nothing funny, but you clearly have no idea what a rival battle is about. When I'm fighting Leomon, the only thing I care about is fighting him. I would never accept outside help. If I do happen to die, that's not a problem. When I'm reborn I'll find Leomon again so that we can continue our fight. That's just the way it is," he explained.

"But Angewomon is not like you. She has friends, more importantly she has Hikari. She would never want to put Hikari through any sort of pain due to her death," Agumon argued back.

"Agumon, that is enough." Angewomon told him. Agumon was stunned. What was she planning? She turned to Hikari. "Don't worry, Hikari. I promise I will return to you one way or another once this battle is over." Hikari let out a gasp. Was Angewomon planning what she was thinking? Before she could ask anything, Angewomon returned to the air to confront LadyDevimon once again.

"So you have returned. For a second there I thought you were going to run away with you tail between your legs," the fallen angel commented.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I lose my tail when I evolve into this form," Angewomon responded.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't run away since you know I would just kill that bird if you did," LadyDevimon concluded.

"Well, at least you're right about one thing." Angewomon charged at LadyDevimon and grabbed her around the neck, attempting to strangle her. The fallen angel grabbed her rival's midsection in an attempt to push her off. Not having success with this method, she brought her knee up and kneed her right in the lower abdomen. This did cause her grip to loosen. LadyDevimon used this opportunity to push her rival behind her, leaving her back exposed. Before the angel could turn around, LadyDevimon kicked her hard, sending her soaring face first into a nearby cliff.

"I got you now!" LadyDevimon said, almost able to taste victory, "Darkness Spear." The claw on her left hand transformed into a spike as she flew towards the disoriented angel.

"No, Angewomon!" Hikari cried from the ground.

"I can't watch." Koushiro said as he covered his eyes.

"This can't be happening." Taichi commented with his teeth gritted.

"Damn, there's no time for me to warp evolve to save her now!" Agumon cried in frustration.

"Angewomon!" Hikari cried out again. Suddenly, Angewomon's body began glowing in pink light. The light stopped LadyDevimon in her tracks as she shielded her eyes from the light.

"What's going on? Are your friends helping you again?" The fallen angel asked. Angewomon flew away from the cliff and turned to face her rival.

"No, this is just my power." The angel answered and raised her arms at her side. The light shown brighter. LadyDevimon let out a gasp, recognizing this move from their first battle.

"No, it can't be..." Though she knew what was going to come, she found herself unable to move for some reason.

"It seems you memory serves you well, but I'm afraid it won't help you." Angewomon told her as she brought her arms together in front of her chest. "Heaven's Charm!" A cross formed from the light and flew towards LadyDevimon, engulfing the female fallen angel in the pink light.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOO!" LadyDevimon cried out as she was disintegrated into nothing.

"Wow, she did it. Angewomon actually found a way to win," Taichi said in shock. He had really thought she was done for and that he would need to comfort his crying sister for a moment there. Koushiro stood there with his mouth wide open. He had uncovered his eyes when pink light shown threw his fingers.

As the pink light faded, Angewomon's body was covered in yellow light as she began to fall towards the ground. Hikari rushed to catch her and managed to catch Plotmon in her arms just in time.

"Plotmon, are you alright? Speak to me!" she cried out. Plotmon smiled up to her weakly.

"Hikari, I told you I'd return to you after the battle. I'm just glad that I didn't have to return to you in a Digiegg." After saying those words, she passed out in her partner's arms. With a few tears in her eyes, Hikari hugged her digimon close to her body. She too was glad she didn't die and need to be reborn as a Digiegg.

Miyako stormed over to Ogremon. "Alright, the battle is over now. Release Hawkmon right now!" she demanded.

"Alright, no need to get all angry on me." Ogremon said as he unlocked the cage Hawkmon was in. Once that was done, he cut the ropes keeping the bird in place. Now free, Hawkmon flew from the cage over to Miyako. His partner caught him in her arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, Hawkmon, I was so worried I would never get you back!" she cried out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, except you're hugging me too tightly!" Hawkmon cried out, gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry," Miyako said sheepishly as she loosened her grip. Ogremon turned from the sight.

"You guys are weird, I'm out of here," he said.

"What, you're leaving already?" Agumon asked him, "But where will you go?"

"To find Leomon so that we can continue our battle," Ogremon told him.

"But isn't there more to your life then fighting Leomon?" Agumon inquired. With a smile on his face, Ogremon turned around to face the orange dinosaur.

"You know, your friend Mimi once asked me the same question." He told him, "She also asked me what I would do if I ever won our battle. I didn't know back then, but now I know. I would wait for Leomon to be reborn so that we could continue our battle. I don't care how long it would take, I would wait. That's just the way I am." With those words said, Ogremon left. Everyone stared at him in silence.

"That's sort of sad," Agumon commented. Taichi nodded.

"Well, anyway," he said, "we should probably leave before my mom starts to worry." Everyone agreed and they made their way back to the gate.

Later that night, Hikari lay in bed unable to sleep. She couldn't get what Ogremon had said out of her mind. She turned to Plotmon who was asleep. If LadyDevimon returned, would Angewomon fight her again? If so, what if LadyDevimon won next time? She didn't want to go through the pain of watching her partner digimon die like Takeru and Ken have. She knew the both of them were still haunted by the memory, even though their digimon had been reborn. She was so deep in thought she never noticed Plotmon wake up.

"Hikari, what's the matter?" the digimon asked her. Hikari looked at her with a sad look.

"I just can't stop thinking about what Ogremon said about his rivalry with Leomon," Hikari admitted. "I'm worried you might spend your days just waiting for LadyDevimon to be reborn just so that you can fight her again. Plus I'm also worried you might lose next time."

"Hikari, that's not true. Like Agumon said, I'm not like Ogremon. I've got you Hikari, so I'm not going to spend all my time wanting to fight LadyDevimon again. While I probably will fight her if she appears before me again, I have no plans on losing. I will find a way to win, because I don't want to put you through the pain of watching me die. Hikari, I swear I will not leave you, not after all I put up with under Vamdemon in order to find you." Hikari smiled at her.

"Plotmon, thank you." With those words she embraced her digimon and was able to fall asleep.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well please leave a review andor favorite this story if you liked it. It always makes me feel good to know people enjoyed what I wrote.  
><strong>


End file.
